In standardization organization 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), an investigation of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access to which the third generation wireless communication system has been evolved (hereinafter, referred to as EUTRA), and Advanced EUTRA that is a further developed type thereof (also referred to as LTE-Advanced) has been promoted. In the Advanced EUTRA, an SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) system has been proposed as an uplink communication system.
In the Advanced EUTRA, Carrier Aggregation (frequency band aggregation) has been proposed as a technology enabling higher-speed data transmission while maintaining compatibility with the EUTRA (Non-Patent document 1). The carrier aggregation means, in a wireless communication system which has a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus, technology enhancing a data rate by preparing a transmission apparatus and a reception apparatus having a reception bandwidth exceeding a transmission bandwidth of the transmission apparatus, transmitting data from a plurality of transmission apparatuses in which a plurality of element frequency bands (also referred to as a component carrier (CC) or a carrier element) different from each other is set, and receiving data transmitted from the plurality of transmission apparatuses in the reception apparatus. In addition, in a wireless communication system which has the transmission apparatus and reception apparatus, the carrier aggregation is technology enhancing a data rate by preparing a reception apparatus and a transmission apparatus having a transmission bandwidth exceeding a reception bandwidth of the reception apparatus, and by that a plurality of reception apparatuses in which component carriers different from each other are set receives data transmitted from the transmission apparatus.